Tribology is the science of the mechanisms of friction, lubrication, adhesion, and wear of interacting surfaces that are in relative motion. Tribology has a large economic impact, ranging from household, industrial, and space applications to biological systems. Wear and friction consume 6% of the gross national product. U.S. energy loss by friction has been estimated to be $70 billion, annual economic lost by wear is $100 billion dollars. This massive economic driving force plays a large role in the development and design of new materials with favorable friction and wear properties. When lost-labor, down-time, and maintenance cost is considered, the economic impact of wear is greater than $500 billion dollars. Therefore, small improvements in energy efficiency (friction) and durability (wear) is cost effective.